


[Podfic] Sugar Rush (The Rush Before We Touch Remix) by fitz_y

by fire_juggler



Series: The Scenic Route continuity [1]
Category: Lost Girl
Genre: A bit of gore (but it's pink), Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Humor that has just a touch of angst, Pink monsters, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Prequel, Silly fight scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 15:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7689487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Author's Summary: </b>In which the girls fight a sugar monster and then have the feels.</p>
<p>A Remix Prequel of credoimprobus's Taking the Scenic Route written for FemmeRemix: A Female-Friendly Remix Challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Sugar Rush (The Rush Before We Touch Remix) by fitz_y

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sugar Rush (The Rush Before We Touch Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4491843) by [fitz_y](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fitz_y/pseuds/fitz_y). 



> Many thanks to fitz_y for giving blanket permission to record podfic! I read credoimprobus's Taking the Scenic Route and saw this in the Inspired By links and it was such an awesome prequel :D I couldn't resist!

Cover Art created by fire_juggler.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

**Mobile Device Streaming (unzipped mp3)** : [**click here**](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/sugar_rush.mp3)

## Length:

00:18:46 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/sugar_rush-mp3.zip) | **Size:** 18.3 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/sugar_rush-m4b.zip) | **Size:** 9.8 MB 

  
---|---


End file.
